1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to inductors for use in radio frequency (RF) electronics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An inductance of an inductor corresponds to a ratio of a voltage across the inductor's terminals to a rate of change of current flowing through the inductor. In addition to inductance, other inductor parameters, such as quality factor (Q-factor), frequency response, and/or linearity, can also be important in selecting an inductor that is suitable for a particular application.
Inductors can be used in a variety of types of analog and radio frequency (RF) circuits. For example, inductors can be included in filters, duplexers, resonators, tuners, and/or other circuitry.